Semantic Drilldown/Version history
:See also Category:SD versions ---- Here is the version history for Semantic Drilldown: * 0.1 - December 10, 2007 - Initial version * 0.2 - December 17, 2007 - 'CreateFilter' page added; improved property lookup for SMW 1.0; Persian-language support added; small bug fixes * 0.2.1 - December 20, 2007 - Added "Uses time period" and "Requires filter" properties; header includes link to category; German-language support added * 0.2.2 - December 26, 2007 - Filters with only a property set have their possible values retrieved dynamically, instead of from "Allows value" settings * 0.3 - January 8, 2008 - Language files changed to be updated by translatewiki.net, the MediaWiki translation wiki; look of main page updated, and name changed from "View data" to "Browse data" * 0.3.1 - January 9, 2008 - Bug fixes; "Browse data" look updated; language support added for Arabic, Bulgarian, Dutch, Finnish, French and Upper Sorbian * 0.3.2 - January 15, 2008 - Language support added for Slovak; Persian support improved * 0.3.3 - January 24, 2008 - Language support added for Galician, Greek, Hungarian, Kotava, Occitan and Seeltersk * 0.3.4 - January 31, 2008 - Bug fix for SMW 1.0 support; language support added for Portuguese; improvements to other languages * 0.3.5 - February 6, 2008 - Bug fixes for SMW 1.0 and others * 0.3.6 - February 12, 2008 - Bug fixes for page names with apostrophes and for numerical-range filters; language support added for Afrikaans and Volapük * 0.3.7 - February 25, 2008 - Language support added for Khmer, Northern Sotho, Norwegian Bokmål, Swedish, Telugu, and improved for other languages * 0.3.8 - March 3, 2008 - URL structure improved for top-level categories; "?_cat=''CategoryName''" is now just "/''CategoryName''" * 0.3.9 - March 13, 2008 - Improved display of boolean values; language support added for Esperanto, Icelandic, Marathi, Pashto, Polish and Tajik * 0.4 - April 24, 2008 - Handling added for selecting multiple values per filter (using "or"); display improved for header (better use of bolding), filters (hiding and tag-cloud display enabled) and drilldown results (results are now in category-page style); categories list can be removed with new "_single" URL query variable; drilldown page titles can be set for a specific category, and default title now includes the name of the category; fixed language-value handling for MW versions before 1.11; language supported for Danish, Hindi, Manx, Norwegian Nynorsk, Ossetic, Russian, Serbian Cyrillic, Silesian, Tetum and Vietnamese * 0.4.1 - April 27, 2008 - Display of "remove filter" images simplified, and overall CSS improved, to work better on non-Firefox browsers; handling fixed for subcategory names with apostrophes; some SQL modified to get around some permissions restrictions * 0.4.2 - May 8, 2008 - Sorting of drilldown results now uses "default sort" value when available; language support added for Javanese and Malayalam * 0.4.3 - May 30, 2008 - Fixed display of Boolean 'no' value; fixed page display for categories with no pages; language support added for Indonesian and Ripuarian * 0.4.4 - June 23, 2008 - Added compatibility with SMW 1.2's new database structure; language support added for Catalan, Low German, Hawaiian, Turkish and Zazaki * 0.4.5 - July 2, 2008 - Updated initialization of special pages to use autoloading of classes and language values * 0.4.6 - August 1, 2008 - Bug fixes for SMWSQLStore2; added explanatory line at top of 'BrowseData' page; language support added for West Frisian, Interlingua, Nahuatl, Brazilian Portuguese, Romanian * 0.4.7 - August 28, 2008 - Another SMWSQLStore2 bug fix; fix for tag-cloud display; improved some SQL structure; grouping added for special pages; language support added for Belarusian and Spanish * 0.4.8 - September 3, 2008 - More SMWSQLStore2 bug fixes, including fixed handling of 'none' values; 'DROP TABLE' changed to 'DROP TEMPORARY TABLE' * 0.5 - December 4, 2008 - Support added for SMW 1.4 and removed for SMW 0.7 and earlier; new "input types", text and date range, for user input; Javascript and CSS added from Ext Javascript library to enable combobox for text input; language support added for Egyptian Arabic, Aragonese, Bosnian, Erzya, Georgian, Ancient Greek, Korean, Thai and Welsh * 0.5.1 - December 8, 2008 - Registration of special properties fixed for SMW 1.4; text produced by 'CreateFilter' page simplified to reflect this fix * 0.5.2 - December 22, 2008 - Fix for blank filter values; some refactoring of code; language support added for Japanese * 0.5.3 - January 2, 2009 - Helper functions moved into new file, SD_Utils.inc; tag-cloud display added for subcategory names; language support added for Amharic * 0.5.4 - February 18, 2009 - Category header no longer displayed for categories with no subcategories or filters; language support added for Basque, Croatian, Formal German, Swiss German, Hebrew and Tagalog * 0.5.5 - March 24, 2009 - Fix for date-range input; language support added for Lower Sorbian and Tarantino * 0.5.6 - April 15, 2009 - Name of 'text' input changed to 'combo box'; filters with no values displayed with a 'no values' message, instead of being hidden; workaround added for Halo 1.4; undefined properties now assumed to be of type 'Page'; 'none' value removed for number-range filters; language support added for Eastern Mari and Veps * 0.5.7 - May 14, 2009 - Bug fix for 'or' values for Page-property filters; Admin Links extension support added; language support added for Gujarati * 0.5.8 - June 22, 2009 - Support removed for SMWSQLStore; fix for handling of languages without their own SD language file; fix for multiple combobox filters for a category; language support added for Pennsylvania Dutch * 0.6 - September 29, 2009 - "Has display parameters" property added; support removed for versions of SMW before 1.4.3 * 0.6.1. - October 21, 2009 - Support added for SMW 1.5; handling added for "mainlabel=" parameter in "Has display parameters" * 0.6.2 - November 2, 2009 - Fix for initializing special properties in non-English-language wikis; fixed handling of whitespaces in "Has display parameters" value; better display of year-only date values * 0.7 - December 15, 2009 - __HIDEFROMDRILLDOWN__ and __SHOWINDRILLDOWN__ "magic words" added; fix for handling of SMW 1.4.3; another fix for initializing special properties in non-English-language wikis * 0.7.1 - April 16, 2010 - "$sdgShowCategoriesAsTabs" option added; 'BrowseData' page can be included in other pages; more support removed for SMW versions before 1.4.3; another fix for "Has display parameters"; various PHP improvements * 0.7.2 - May 6, 2010 - Added support for SMW 1.5.1; added support for PostgreSQL databases; added 'static' declarations to some static functions * 0.8 - August 23, 2010 - 'ext' Javascript library replaced by jQuery and jQuery UI, for use by the 'combo box' input * 0.8.1 - December 27, 2010 - Support added for MW 1.18 * 0.8.2 - June 3, 2011 - Added support for MW 1.19; added support for SMW 1.6; other bug fixes * 0.8.3 - July 15, 2011 - Support for new changes to SMW 1.6 * 1.0 - October 19, 2011 - Handling added for Page Schemas extension; support added for SMW 1.6.2 * 1.0.1 - November 23, 2011 - Full handling added for MW 1.17 and the ResourceLoader; support removed for SMW < 1.5 * 1.1 - December 22, 2011 - "$sdgHideCategoriesByDefault" option added * 1.2 - May 24, 2012 - #drilldownlink parser function added; handling removed for MW < 1.17 * 1.2.1 - July 9, 2012 - 'combo box' input type fixed for MW >= 1.19 * 1.2.2 - August 27, 2012 - "Create with form" tab added for filter pages that don't exist yet * 1.2.3 - November 16, 2012 - Added support for Semantic MediaWiki's SQLStore3; bug fixes * 1.2.4 - November 20, 2012 - Fix for SQLStore3 support * 1.2.5 - June 11, 2013 - Added support for MW 1.21; removed support for MW 1.16; improved support for SMW 1.9; tag cloud display uses logarithmic instead of linear scale; other bug fixes * 1.3 - September 3, 2013 - Setting of filter values done automatically instead of manually, with resulting deprecation of "Has input type", "Has time period" and "Has value" special properties; various database querying fixes * 1.3.1 - January 21, 2014 - Support added for SMW 1.9; support removed for MW 1.7; support removed for SMW 1.5; handling improved for Page Schemas * 1.4 - May 14, 2014 - i18n messages moved into JSON files; fix for PostgreSQL support; fix for when all a filter's dates are year-only; other fixes * 1.5 - July 30, 2014 - 'combo box' input type now allows multiple values (sequentially); display of long string filter values fixed; better support for MW 1.23+ * 2.0 - August 14, 2014 - #drilldowninfo parser function added; usage of "Filter:" pages and SMW special properties deprecated; Special:CreateFilter and Special:Filters pages removed; display of long string filter values improved * 2.0.1 - May 4, 2015 - Fix for handling of SMWSparqlStore; fix for #drilldowninfo when property is not defined ---- :Page copied from mw:Extension:Semantic Drilldown/Version history in January 2016 Category:SD versions